


Party Hard

by Tingaralatingadum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tingaralatingadum/pseuds/Tingaralatingadum
Summary: Sehun had the best party and maybe left as the luckiest man in the world
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on AFF

Sehun was laying in his bed with his legs up resting on the wall as he read his favorite Walking Dead HQ peacefully until he got interrupted by an annoying ring coming from his phone without taking his eyes from his comic he started to fumble around the mattress trying to locate his phone, once he found it Sehun grabbed the device and unlocked the phone and saw that it was only a text from his best friend Kai, 'Dude, Kris is having a party tonight at his house, I will meet there around 8 o'clock' Sehun rolled his eyes typical Kai not even asking how his friend is doing or if the latter has any plans for the night, but of course Sehun didn't have any so he decided that he would go, today was a typical Friday night he doesn't have any classes tomorrow and it has been a long time since he hooked up with someone. So, why not?

After he finished reading the first half of his HQ Sehun went downstairs to eat something before getting his ass drunk but he was really lazy and he was also late and Sehun still had to take a shower and find something nice to wear so the younger decided to cook some ramen, after setting in his Dark Wader bowl and started to read his Walking Dead HQ again as he ate his dinner.

Once he was done Sehun ran upstairs to take a shower, he was an hour late but even though he was late he still took his time on making sure everything was clean and on place, after drying himself Sehun went to his closet and looked for something comfortable and sexy at the same time to wear. After forty minutes of choosing Sehun opted for a black ripped skinny jeans that gave a really nice vision of his round ass and made his thick thighs even more succulents and a black sleeveless shirt with a low V neck, the back of it was a little bit longer than the part of the front, he then put a black eyeliner and let his hair down and of course not forgetting his Hugo Boss perfume he then looked himself at the mirror turning around to check every angle Sehun got the conclusion that he was really hot and he choose well his outfit, he then got his wallet, cell phone and his cars keys and decided to live since now he was 2 hours late and he has to go now or else he won't ever hear the end of it.

"Finally, princess!" Kai scowled his best friend

"Sorry man, I was reading while I ate and I lost track of time, you know right?" Sehun said smiling sweetly at his best friend, he knew Kai had a weak spot for his cute smile and apparently that made Kai mumble something that Sehun couldn't catch it but the tanned man grabbed his hand and they walked inside together, Kai had said that all their friends were there already but they made a small stop at the kitchen to grab some beers before they could meet them.

"Wow Sehun! You look so freaking hot!" Sehun heard Baekhyun's voice over the music making the younger blush a little bit "Thank you Hyung" Sehun hugged the elder and greeted the rest of their friends and after he hugged Chanyeol, Sehun saw a really good looking man next to Baek, the guy had a blond ash hair, brown doe eyes a very toned body that Sehun couldn't help but admired it, said man saw how the younger eyed him hungrily smirking the man got closer to Sehun and extended his hand to the dark haired boy who took it and shake it and the man got closer to Sehun's ear and whispered huskily "Luhan" Sehun bit his lower lip trying to contain a smile and whispered back hotly on Luhan's ear "Sehun." both smirked and Luhan was about to say something but they were interrupted by a really happy Kris "Shots everyone!" the basketball captain was holding a silver plate with twelve shots of tequila and handle everyone's shots.

Once Kai and Sehun drank their shots both went to the dance floor and started to dance showing everyone why they were known as the dance kings from their dance class in the beginning it they were competing between them and laughing having a great time but as Kris kept sending them shots of tequila the dance started to get more sensual. Kai was hugging Sehun from behind as the latter kept grinding his ass in Kai's front, but during all the time they were dry humping dancing Sehun kept his eyes on Luhan who was shameless looking at the younger boys almost fucking in the middle of the dance floor, drinking the last remain of his beer Luhan made his way to the younger ones stopping in front of Sehun and started to dance with them, grinding his front in Sehun's and put his hand on Kai's jeans waistband and whispered hotly in Kai's ear but he made sure it was loud enough so Sehun could hear as well "Let's have some fun together?" and Sehun smirked and kissed Luhan, the latter didn't waste any time and nibbled the younger's lower lip asking for entrance and the latter immediately gave to him, their tongues tangled together in a sensual dance Sehun moaned into the kiss as he started to feel Kai grinding his hard erection on the younger's meaty ass and sucking and nibbling his nape.

Sehun started to feel all hot, both men were driving him crazy in wanting and need he started to roll his hips grinding his ass on Kai's erection and his own erection on Luhan's making the men moan. Wanting more Sehun decided it was enough, he took both men's hands and drag them upstairs as he opened the guest room Sehun mentally thanked all the gods for having no one in the room, once all of them were inside Sehun locked the door and when he turned around he moaned lowly as he saw Luhan kissing Kai hotly as they took off each other's shirt, not wanting to be left out of the fun Sehun went to the hot boys and put his mouth to play as well beginning a triple kiss, full of tongues and small bites after a couple of minutes the need to breath was enough to make them break the kiss and they put Sehun on his knees and smirked at the beautiful dark haired boy who had lustful eyes as they began to unbutton their jeans but they were moving to slow for Sehun's taste so the younger took the lead, pulling the zip down so he could proceed in taking off their jeans leaving them only in their boxers and fuck he could feel his own cock throbbing at the beautiful sight of two big, thick cocks that were still covered by the annoying fabric, not thinking twice Sehun pulled it down as well giving the same destiny as he gave to their jeans.

Sehun heard a breathy moan as their erections were out of their confines, he felt hands on his hair and looked up with a teasing smirk but he didn't want to play games he really wanted to taste them and that's what he did, he took Luhan's cock fully in his mouth making the latter hissed at the fast move but loving it right away, Sehun's mouth was so hot and soft. Sehun started to bob his head and moaning around the erection as he felt the head of it hitting the back of his throat, with his right hand he started to masturbate Kai's dick loving as he felt it throbbing in his hand, taking his thumb to the slit he could feel the pre-cum and used it to turn the move of his hand smoother, with a kiss on the tip of Luhan's cock, Sehun took Kai's in his mouth and moaned at the taste, he then tongued the slit wanting more of the pre-cum in his tongue and looked up when he heard a beautiful moan coming from the tanned boy's mouth just to see Kai and Luhan kissing and Kai with his hand on Luhan's cock giving him a sloppy handjob.

Sehun then opened his mouth wider and took both cocks in his mouth, sucking their heads hard wanting to taste them more and he loved to hear the sounds that came out from the boys mouth, with his hand he stroked what his mouth could take it. Sehun felt a tug on his hair signalizing him to stand, once in his feet Sehun took off his shirt and loved the attention he got he knew he had a killing body and he love to get hungry eyes all over him.

"Your pants too" Luhan ordered as he walked to the bed and laid it there comfortably as he looked at Sehun striping, once the latter was fully naked Luhan crooked his finger silently asking for Sehun to come closer "Sit on my face Hunnie" Luhan asked sweetly but with a devious smile on his handsome face. Sehun then straddled backwards Luhan's face and Kai stood up in the bed and staying with his cock in front of Sehun "Come baby, suck me good so I can fuck you" not wasting time the younger of the two took Kai's hard cock in his mouth and started to suck the head first teasing but Kai wouldn't have none of that and grabbed Sehun's hair and moaned when the younger took all of him he loved the wet feeling around his throbbing erection and it get it even better when he felt Sehun's moan vibrating all of his hard erection.

Sehun was a moaning mess he was going crazy with Luhan's tongue all over his entrance and he wanted more so much more, as he kept sucking Kai he started to roll his hips on Luhan's face, fucking himself on the elder's tongue once he started to fuck the younger with it. With his free hand Sehun started to stroke the elder's cock as Kai fucked his mouth, gosh he was so fucked up, Sehun could feel the small knot forming in his low stomach and he started to rub his ass all over Luhan's tongue and mouth as he sucked Kai harder and faster.

Luhan and Kai could tell that Sehun was getting closer to his climax so in a fast move they had Sehun laid on the mattress panting hard and whining at the loss but both boys had a different plan. Getting the lube in his jeans Luhan went sit at the love chair that had on the room and started to coat his hard erection with the lube and smirked at Sehun "Don't you want to ride something bigger baby?" nodding Sehun got off the bed and walked to Luhan and straddled him with both hands Sehun spread his own ass cheeks as he lowed in the elder's cock feeling it invading his hot cave and moaning at the feel.

Luhan thrust up slowly wanting Sehun to feel every vein and inch of his cock entered him, once he was fully inside the younger he let Sehun get used to the wide stretch, on the bed Luhan could see Kai sitting on the edge as he stroked his cock slowly.

Once the pain started to fade Sehun started to bounce on Luhan's cock making both of them moan as the delicious friction, he started to bounce faster and Luhan started to meet his thrust making the younger moan loud like a bitch in heat, he could feel the elder's cock brushing over his prostrate, Sehun gave a particular high pinched moan when he started to feel two fingers entering him looking back Sehun saw Kai smirking at him as he thrust his fingers with Luhan's cock "Don't worry princess" Kai said as he kissed Sehun and add a third finger and Luhan kept thrusting at the tight heat.

Once Kai thought it was enough he removed his fingers from Sehun and got the lube to coated his erection, Luhan stopped moving and held Sehun making the younger lean his head on the elder's shoulder and groan lowly in pain and discomfort.

"Shh, it's almost everything inside, such a good boy you are Sehunnie" Luhan praised the younger who strangely felt a warm feeling inside him, once Kai was fully inside he started to kiss Sehun's back and nape waiting for him to get used to it.

"Move" Sehun whispered softly and groaned right away when he started to feel both cocks moving in sync, one slipping in and the other slipping out, Kai kept kissing the younger's shoulder blades in a apologetic manner which the younger appreciate it a lot, but soon the groans of discomfort and pain became pleasure ones "Faster" Sehun moaned loving the feel of two cocks splitting him open "Fuck, harder, fuck me harder" Sehun moaned in a needy way both elders smirked and started to speed up their pace, fucking Sehun harder and faster making sure they hit the younger's magic spot making him scream in pleasure

"Fuck right there! Keep hitting there, fuck" Sehun moaned as Luhan e Kai kept hitting his prostate he was starting to feel the knot in his lower stomach tighten "Are you going to cum princess?" Kai said hotly against the younger's ear "Yes, fuck" Sehun moaned and started to kiss Luhan as he started to meet the elder's and Kai's thrust "I'm going to cum" Sehun said against the elder's lips "Cum baby boy" Luhan said as he and Kai picked up their pace fucking the younger without mercy.

Sehun gave a really high pinched moan and came all over Luhan's abs the other two boys felt the younger's hole clenching hard around their erection and it was enough for both to cum, painting Sehun's inner wall in white, the younger could feel some of their seed dripping out of his hole. Kai was the first to slip out and walked to the bed and let his body fall, exhausted and not too long after he felt Sehun falling on his side and Luhan as well.

"Damn, that was so fucking good" Sehun said tiredly

"Indeed" Kai and Luhan said at the same time making them chuckled

"I think we should do that again" Sehun said smirking

"I think so too" Luhan said and kissed Sehun sweetly and then Kai.

"Three is a charm, two is not the same.

I don't see the harm, so are you game?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun entered his apartment sighing, he was so tired, he had so many boring classes today, he was worried to meet his best friend Kai for what had happen last weekend but thankfully nothing changed, he still treated Sehun like he always do.

They haven't talked about what happened but Sehun thought about it all the time it was his best fuck ever and he really wanted to do that again, before Luhan left the party he gave his number to both boys hoping that they could that again and Sehun wanted to do that again but he wasn't sure about Kai and the younger was really shy to ask about it so he let it be and things were fine between them.

Luhan would text him here and there but nothing too much, just some sextings nothing too serious. Sighing for the millionth time that day Sehun made his way to the bathroom to take a long shower, he had to learn a new routine for they dance class and his legs were killing him.

After a long shower Sehun fell on his bed only with tower around his waist and closed his eyes just for a second and thanked all the gods for today was Friday and he could sleep and relax for two days straight and just liked that he welcomed the Sandman and drifted into a slumber. In the beginning was supposed to be just a quick nap but it turned out to be a five hours sleep and he only woke up because his phone was ringing like the end of the world tapping around Sehun found his phone over the bed side table he answered without opening his eyes and mumbled a "Hi"

"Dude, are you already sleeping? " Kai said loudly

"No man, I'm only meditating" Sehun mumbled

"Yeah sure, hey...huuum why don't you come over? We can have some beer, play some video game or watch some movie or whatever" Kai said softly this time

"Huum, sure. I will be there in one hour" Sehun said still with his eyes closed

"Okay man, see you later" Kai said before hung up

Sehun groaned but opened his eyes never the less and sat rubbing his eyes and yawning and the good thing is he slept in his towel so it would be faster for him to dress something and since was just a night with beer and games and in Kai's house he didn't need to go there dressed nicely so he opted to wear just a pair of shorts and a black V neck t-shirt and a pair of all star since was only Kai's place, after getting all his stuff Sehun made his way to the car.

Once Sehun arrived he made his way to the stairs, Kai lived on the third floor so wasn't that tired, finally in front of his best friend door Sehun knocked and waited for Kai to open but instead of Kai who opened the door was Luhan who looked just as surprised as Sehun

"Hi" Luhan said with a smile on his face

"H-Hi" Sehun stuttered in confusion and Luhan gave space for the younger to enter .

Inside Sehun saw Kai on the kitchen and walked to his best friend and whispered angrily "What is he doing here?!"

The younger would never admit that he was jealous but he was. Were them dating or something? And why Kai and not him?

"Well I just thought that since exams are coming we should relax a bit while we still can" Kai said and took a sip of his beer as he gave one to the younger who frowned but accepted either way the elder kept looking at his best friend who was sipping on his beer and lean closer holding the younger's hand and locked his lips with the younger's soft ones. Kai sucked Sehun's lower lip making the young one moan and kissed him back just as hotly.

Kai broke the kiss and smirked "Still mad?" and the younger just whimpered in response, the tanned boy took the younger's hand and walked to the living room where Luhan was sitting watching some soccer match as he waited for the younger ones.

"Come, let's go to my room" Kai said to Luhan who stood up and walked behind them in stairs as they made their way to Kai's room .

Once they were in, Luhan sat on the armchair next to the bed and took a long sip on his beer and eyed both boys "Why don't you give me a nice show?" he said with a smirk

Not wasting any time Kai took Sehun's beer and set o the table together with his and then wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and pulled him closer to his body and kissed him hotly. A kiss full of tongue, lip biting, lip sucking, moans. As Sehun started to suck the elder's tongue he stared to grind his erection on Kai's making both moan louder in pleasure.

Kai started to take Sehun's clothes off he wanted to mark that milk skin all over again, once the younger was completely naked Kai laid him on the bed and straddled Sehun, and started to suck and bite the long milk neck making the other gasp in pleasure. Sehun started to take Kai's t - shirt off too and meowed when he felt Kai sucking his nipples, the younger looked to his side and moaned when got the sight of Luhan already naked stroking his hard cock slowly as he watched both boys making out.

Kais started to trail his kisses down the younger's navel who arched his back in pleasure and moaned "Nini.." and Kai groaned he loved when Sehun called him that. Kai's erection was already painful he wanted to burry himself balls deep in Sehun's heat, so not wanting to prolong their suffering he took Sehun's cock and his mouth and started to suck hard but slowly, making sure of he would taste every single inch of it.

"Fuck Kai!" Sehun moaned and started to pinch his nipples as he watched Kai taking him and he moaned even louder when he felt one of his best friend's wet finger enter him, on the corner of his eyes Sehun saw Luhan getting up and going behind Kai and took off the younger's jeans as Kai kept bobbing his head and thrusting now two fingers inside Sehun.

Kai moaned around Sehun's erection when he felt Luhan's tongue licking his entrance the elder of the three smirked and thrust a finger in Kai's hole starting to open the younger for the real deal. Sehun moaned at the hot scene in front of his eyes, Kai sucking him and fingering fuck him with three fingers and Luhan fingering fuck Kai but holding eye contact with him

"Fuck Kai! Fuck me already or I will come in your mouth" Sehun whined

"With pleasure Hunnie. On all four, now" Kai ordered and the younger obeyed immediately, spreading well his thighs giving the other men a full vision of all of him and Sehun smirked to himself once he heard Kai and Luhan groan at the beautiful sight of his pink puckered entrance. "Fuck Sehun" Kai groaned as he stroked his cock with the lube Luhan gave him and rested the head of his erection on the younger's entrance making the latter whimper "Ninii" Kai smirked and entered the younger slowly, afraid of hurting him.

"Fuck, so full" Sehun moaned as soon as he felt all Kai's hot hard erection inside of him, he turned his head to the side to see Kai's face full of pleasure and he could see Luhan entering Kai and he moaned when Kai moved because of Luhan fucking him "Yes, Kai. Move already or I'm going to die" Sehun whined making Kai chuckle and the latter started to thrust in a moderate pace, loving the feel of Sehun's walls clenching around his cock and at the feeling of Luhan's hard cock filling him completely moaning at the sensation.

Luhan started to thrust a little bit faster and harder in the younger making him thrust faster and harder on Sehun and both boys moaned. "Harder Kai" Sehun moaned and the latter couldn't hold himself anymore and started to fuck the younger harder and faster making the latter moan louder and let out a high pinched moan when the tanned boy found Sehun's prostate "Fuck Nini! There! Again!" and Kai obeyed he kept fucking Sehun harder and faster and consecutively himself harder and faster on Luhan's cock.

The three handsome men kept fucking each other's brains out harder and faster, the room was filled with loud moans and groans and the slap of skin on skin. Sehun was losing his mind, Kai's cock was jabbing his sweet spot in every thrust, the younger could feel every vein, every bump in the other's hard cock that kept invading his hole, the younger could feel his ending nearing, the tight knot forming on his lower stomach, his toes were curling in pleasure, his mind was clouded in pleasure, Kai moaned louder "Fuck Sehun!" he could feel the younger hot walls clenching his erection, the tanned boy moaned when he felt Luhan thrust harder and hitting his sweet spot he was going to come soon, Kai turned his head to the side and with one hand he grabbed Luhan's ass cheeks making him thrust harder the latter growled in pleasure and kissed Kai sloppy he was going to come soon too.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, shit! Kai, Kai, fuckfuckfuck oh god - aaahh" Sehun let out long moan and came hard on the bed's sheets and it was like a domino effect, because as soon as Sehun came Kai and Luhan came together, both males groaned in pleasure as they felt hot walls clenching his erection as they spilled their seeds.

Once they came down their highs, they all fell down on the bed panting hard, trying to even their breaths "Fuck this was awesome" Kai said betweens pants "Indeed" Luhan answered with his eyes closed trying to breath properly.

"Who needs porn?" Sehun said as he looked at the white ceiling making both males chuckled

"You are so cute Sehun" Luhan said and the younger poked his tongue out playfully

"I think we should get married" Kai said joking

And just like that the three of them cuddled and let sleep take them.


End file.
